Survival
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: Our favorite black Jedi is defeated by Skywalker and Sidious...find out what happens next from my point of view. Only character I own is Jace. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_I was right to not trust Skywalker,_ Mace thought as he flew out the temple window. His remaining hand flew to his wrist, clutching it as he fell down and down, into the depths of Corusant. He tried to fight off the anger and pain of the betrayal, but he couldn't. He felt the need for revenge flow through him. Skywalker had to pay for this.

A ship flew by and another hit the Jedi Master in the side and send him flying sideways with a grunt or pain. _How could we have been so stupid? How did we not suspect Palpatine?_

Another wave of pain hit him, but this time in the back. Another ship. Mace looked down to see where he was going to land. By the looks of it, it seemed to be a small, dark, and dirty alley.

And, that is where he landed. The poor beat up Jedi Master landed on some wooden crates and tumbled backwards off of them, scraping his face against something hard. He felt blood poor down his face and his good arm, which had ended up slamming into some things as well. He let out a yell of pain as he finally stopped tumbling, ending up on his stomach.

Then he realized something; He couldn't see out of his other eye. His good eye spotted the eyeball itself lying on the ground a few feet away. Mace felt surprise pulse through him.

"M-My eye." He croaked. He closed his remaining eye in pain. He knew he was only alive now because of his anger and hatred towards Skywalker. _Am I going to the dark side?_ He feared.

He blacked out from the pain that coursed through him.

*X*

 **A week later…**

Mace opened his eye. He wasn't in the alley anymore. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't. He groaned. _What's going on? Where am I?_ He closed his eye again.

"About time." A voice said.

Mace heard footsteps as a man entered the room. "Who's there?" He growled warily.

"It's alright, Master Jedi." The man responded. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

"Who are you?" Mace demanded.

"You can call me Jace." He answered.

Mace opened his eye and looked at the man who called himself Jace. Jace was a tall Korun man with brown eyes and short black hair.

"You're from Haruun Kal?" Mace asked. Haruun Kal was Mace's home world. Everyone there had dark skin. Everyone native, anyway.

Jace nodded. "I am. Now, mind telling me your name, Master Jedi?"

"How do I know if I can trust you even?" Mace demanded.

"You've been here a week. If I wanted to do something to you, I would have done it by now."

The Jedi Master heaved a sigh. He had to trust this guy if he was going to live. "Fine. My name is Mace Windu. I am also from Haruun Kal."

"I watched you fall out of the Chancellor's office up in the temple." Jace said after a few moments of silence.

"Good for you." Mace grumbled, closing his eye again. "I lost my eye from that."

"Who were you fighting?"

"Why do you care?" Mace answered with a question.

"Just answer the question."

"The Sith lord we've been looking for. It took us twenty-three years to notice who it was. He was right under our noses the whole time too."

"Who was it?" Jace was very curious, obviously.

"Palpatine." Mace spat the word out.

"I never trusted the guy." Jace muttered.

"Neither did I." Mace admitted. "Now I definitely don't."

"There was another guy up there too." Jace remembered. "He had a blue lightsaber. Who was it?"

"A traitor."

"Who is the traitor?"

"Anakin Skywalker." Mace told him. "He was supposed to be the chosen one."

"You want me to borrow a ship and take you to a medical bay?" Jace finally offered.

"Yeah. Been waiting for you to ask me that question." The Jedi answered.

"I'll be back in a bit with a ship, then." Jace nodded. "Also, I found this yesterday."

Jace handed him a lightsaber. Just by looking at the handle, Mace knew that this was, indeed, his lightsaber.

He looked up at Jace. "Thanks."

"No problem."

The man left the building and closed the door behind him. Mace heard him lock it. The Jedi Master sighed. He forced himself into a sitting position, grunting in pain. Then he stood up and walked around the room, examining it. He had been lying on a couch.

Mace didn't dare open his lightsaber. He could feel a disturbance in the light side of the Force. Jedi were getting betrayed by their clones. All of them. The Jedi were in danger. He clipped the weapon to his belt and limped into the kitchen of the apartment.

He ate a fruit and then went to look for a mirror so that he could see the damage on his face. Mace felt into the Force. He could only sense two other Jedi living on nearby planets. Kenobi and Yoda. Neither were harmed. They were at the temple. _Horrible idea._ Mace thought.

He sensed Skywalker. He had, indeed, turned to the dark side. He was on Mustafar. Mace resumed his search of a mirror. He found one within a few minutes. He looked into it, stunned by what he was.

There was an ugly scab from the middle of the top of his head that went across his right eye (which was missing) and ended just under his ear. He had two or three similar marks on his left arm near the shoulder. He just stared at his reflection. Then he lifted his right arm and looked at the stump of his wrist, where his hand once was.

This was all because of Skywalker.

Mace heard the front door open. "Mace, where are you?" Jace called in. "We got to go now, before someone finds out you're here."

He jogged over to him. "Alright, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Jace flew the ship as close to the door as he could. Mace got in, unseen by anyone else. He went to the cockpit.

"Okay." Mace told Jace. "Let's get out of here."

Jace nodded. He pressed a button to close the ramp. Mace sat down in the co-pilot seat and buckled in.

"Hope you know how to fly this thing." Mace grumbled.

"I do, don't worry." Jace assured him. "I've piloted one of these before."

"Good." Mace replied. "I don't feel like getting anymore injuries."

They flew to a medical bay station in the middle of space. Once they landed, Senator Organa came out to greet them. He looked at mace with shock.

"Are you alright, Master Windu?" The senator asked.

"No, I'm not, Senator." Mace responded. "Is Master Yoda here?"

"Yes. He's inside." Organa began to lead the way inside.

Mace and Jace followed him.

"Don't trust Skywalker." Mace told him. "He's a traitor."

"Did he do that to you?"

"He sided with Sidious and chopped off my arm. Most of the wounds are from landing."

The senator looked at Mace's arm. "I see." He nodded.

Organa led them to a room in the bay (*SPOILER* : the same one Padme was in when she died). Yoda was in there. He was just as shocked as the senator was when he saw his former padawan.

"Greetings, Master Yoda." Mace said.

"Greetings, my old padawan." Yoda answered. "Lost to Sidious, have you?"

"Yes." Mace responded blankly. Then he raised his right arm, "Skywalker has turned to the dark side."

Yoda's head dropped. "Our worst fears realized, they are."

"Where's Kenobi?" Mace suddenly remembered the Jedi Knight.

"Gone to Mustafar, Obi-Wan has." Yoda told him.

"To fight Skywalker." Mace mused.

"Yes." The green Jedi nodded slowly.

"He won't kill him, you know that." Mace heaved a sigh.

"I do." Yoda responded.

"Master Windu, you should probably go see the medical droid." Organa suggested.

"Yeah, I know." The Jedi Master groaned.

He walked along the glass until he reached a doorway. He went through it and down into the medical area. The droid had him lay down on the bed.

The Jedi forced himself to relax. He saw the droid holding a metal arm and some tools. It put the arm against his and used a screwdriver to connect it to his bone. As soon as the droid started turning it, he felt pain. Horrible pain. He let out a yell.

He clenched his teeth and his good hand balled into a fist. His eye squeezed shut as he tried not to yell. After two or three minutes, the droid finished screwing the arm on. He felt a needle poke his injured arm to numb it. _Uh oh…now what's it doing?_

He heard a welding tool light. He looked at the droid as it moved the tool towards his arm. He watched it start melting the edge of the metal arm into the edge of the skin. At least it was numbed. It would hurt a lot if it wasn't.

After one minute, the droid finished and put down the welding tool, making sure to turn it off first. Then the droid grabbed something that looked like an eye. _What the…_

"Open your eye socket."

Definitely an eye…

Mace obeyed, but closed his good eye. Painfully, the droid stuffed the thing in his eye socket. He felt wires come out of the object and seemingly plug into something in his head.

Suddenly, vision came to him. It was a cybernetic eye. He opened his other eye. "Whoa." He mumbled. The Jedi had only seen one other living person with a cybernetic eye. Commander Wolffe from the clone army. _Is Wolffe a traitor too?_

"You can get up now. We're done." The droid said.

Mace got up. He knew he still had marks on his good arm and his face and maybe some bruises or scratches here and there, but he still felt a little better. He around the glass and over to Yoda, Jace, and the senator.

"You alright now?" Jace asked him.

"A bit." He responded. His voice sounded a little closer to normal now.

"Well, are you coming back to Corusant?"

"I can't." Mace knew it was true. "They probably sent some of the troops out to look for me. I'll stay here, with Yoda, for now."

"Alright. Well, I have to go back. Goodbye." Jace walked out.

A few minutes later, Mace watched the ship leave.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Senator Amidala's ship landed. Organa went out in a hurry, worrying over what happened. Mace and Yoda watched from the window.

Obi-Wan walked out of the ship, carrying the senator in his arms. She didn't seem to be moving. Mace went into another room of the building. He heard them walk past and into the room where Mace had been.

*X*

A little while later, he heard a knock on the door.

"It's unlocked." Mace called.

The door opened. Unsurprisingly, it was Yoda and Obi-Wan. Mace raised his eyebrows as he saw Kenobi glance over him.

"This is what your padawan helped do." Mace told him. "He cut off my arm; Sidious flung me out the window. Got hit by a few ships and had a rough landing."

Obi-Wan and Yoda sat down at the circular table that he was at.

"And he's nearly killed Senator Amidala now." Obi-Wan added.

They talked about the current situation for an hour or so. Then Mace left the room, telling them that he was going to exile on Alderaan.

He piloted a small ship to the peaceful planet and sold it for a good price. Then he rented an apartment and bought food and other supplies. He planned to stay on the planet for the rest of his miserable life, until the war came there.

*X*

He lived in peace for twenty years until the Death Star was built and Leia, daughter of Padme Amidala, was captured.

Mace Windu was on the planet when it was blown up, dying along with millions of others.

R.I.P. Mace Windu

 **End of Story.**


End file.
